jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Key of Flaming Union
Key of Flaming Union is an upcoming Jeffrey, Jaden, and Friends' Storm Adventures Chronicles episode that will be created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531 in the late future. Plot: It's Jeffrey and Aqua's wedding at last, and a lot of friends and guests have come to witness this event. But the villains interrupt the wedding and force them to fight in a tournament between good and evil. The prize: their lives, and Jeffrey and Aqua's wedding can continue. Trivia *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Osiris, Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Snotlout, Hookfang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, BarfBelch, Stoick, Thornado, Gobber, Megamind, Minion, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico And Pedro, Edmond the Cat, Merida, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, Dr. Hutchinson, Lazlo, Raj, Clam, Patsy, Gretchen, Nina, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Calhoun, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Nala, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Terk, Tantor, Roger Rabbit, Fu Dog, Genie, Rutt & Tuke, Sebastian, King Louie, Alex, Marty, Gloria, Melman, Vitaly, Gia, Stefano, Pongo, Perdita, Po, Shifu, The Furious Five, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Mickey Mouse, Queen Minnie, Sora, Donald Duck, Goofy, Daisy Duck, Riku, Kairi, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Les (Jeffrey's dad), Patty (Jeffrey's mom), Mellissa (Jeffrey's sister), Patrick (Jeffrey's older brother), Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Iago, Icky, Fidget, Sir Hiss, Lola Boa, Ed the Otter, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Lord Shen, Boss Wolf, Miguel, Tulio, Ginormica (Susan), Missing Link, Dr. Cockroach, B.O.B, Insectosaurus, Dracula, Jonathan, Wayne Werewolf, Murray, Frankenstein, The Invisible Man, Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michaelangelo, Splinter, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Fugitoid, Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, The Flash, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl, J'onn J'onzz, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Spider Man, Wolverine, Jack Frost, North, Bunnymund, Tooth, Sandy will guest star in this. *GUEST VILLAINS - Set the God of Chaos, The Chameleon, Turbo, Queen Chrysalis, Forte, Zira, The Shredder, Karai, Hun, Joker, Harley Quinn, Mirage, Jafar, Maleficent, Nigel, Pitch, Grand Duke of Owls, Slade, Blackfire, Brother Blood, The Brain, Monsieur Mallah, Madame Rouge and General Immortus. *Ven and Terra's spirits will briefly be seen at the wedding. *Osiris will grant Xion the ability to sense dark and light magic during this episode. *Jaden and Hiccup will be Jeffrey's best men. *Jeffrey's Pikachu will be the ring barrier. *This is the first chronicles episode Twilight Sparkle has in her new life as a princess. *Aqua will officially join Jeffrey and Jaden's Team at the end of this special. *Scrat will make several cameos appearances in this. *The glass slippers Aqua wears in this episode symbolize her past. *At the end, Jeffrey and Aqua will leave for their honeymoon and take the team with them. Rounds *King Julien vs. Nigel *Princess Cadence vs. Forte *Shira vs. Zira *Xion vs. Pitch *Alexis Rhodes vs. Harley Quinn * vs. The Joker *Jesse (Patch, Mushu) vs. The Grand Duke of Owls *Jaden vs. Jafar *Jeffrey vs. Slade *Cyborg vs. Turbo *Beast Boy vs. The Chameleon *All heroes vs. Set the God of Chaos Songs *According to Plan - Jaden, Alexis *Conga King - King Julien *Don't Fall In Love - Forte *Beauty and the Beast - Ellie *Best Day Ever - Spongebob *Everything is Right - Pooh and his friends *Love Is In Bloom - Twilight Sparkle *Someday Out Of The Blue - Elton John (End Credits song) Scenes *Jeffrey: *rolls up his sleeze and is about to punch the Chameleon* And this-! *(Suddenly, Aqua steps in and punches the Chameleon SUPER hard in the face) *Aqua: That's for interrupting our wedding!!! *Jeffrey: ...!! *blushes* What a woman... *Chameleon: *moans and spits out two teeth* You punch harder than he does.... *Aqua: Hmph. You bet i do. *Princess Celestia: Guards! Take him away! *(The guards take the Chameleon away) *Blu: Well, that takes care of that. *Meowth: Yeah. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Musicals Category:Adventures Chronicles episodes